Problem: Simplify the expression. $ (3t^{7}+5t^{3}) + (-5t^{7}-t^{6}-5t^{3} ) $
Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $3t^{7}+5t^{3} - 5t^{7}-t^{6}-5t^{3}$ Identify like terms. $ {3 t^7} + {5 t^3} - {5 t^7} - \color{#DF0030}{ t^6} - {5 t^3} $ Combine like terms. $ { ( 3 -5 ) t^7} + \color{#DF0030}{ -1 t^6} + { t^3} $ Add the coefficients. $-2t^{7}-t^{6}$